Lily
Lily, known in Japan as Yayoi Kise (黄瀬やよい Kise Yayoi), is a member of the Glitter Force. While being a little bit of a crybaby, she is actually quite a strong girl at heart. She is good at sympathizing with others, and will always keep a promise. Although she excels at drawing manga, she has never shown anyone her work due to her shy nature. Her alter ego is Glitter Peace, who controls the power of peace and lightning. Bio Appearance As a civilian, Lily has blond shoulder-length hair with straight bangs. The back of her hair curls inwards to frame her head and is held back with a white headband with orange ornaments at each end. Her eyes are a dark yellow. She normally dresses in a pale yellow long-sleeved blouse worn beneath a yellow dress, frilly socks and orange shoes. Her summer outfit consists of a white top with short puffed sleeves under a light yellow ruffled blouse, light blue shorts, light yellow socks and light orange sandals. As Glitter Peace, Lily's hair turns a shade lighter and is styled in a high ponytail that fans out wide, with a slight curl at the tips. Her bangs are styled in curls as well. Her eyes become a brighter shade of yellow to match. Her tiara has two angel wings attached, and she wears it on the right side of her head. Her outfit is mainly yellow, with dark yellow lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are double-layered with a puffy piece below, and the bow at her chest is big with a small white frilly piece behind it. Her back of her top is split into two coat-tails, each of which is split in the middle to give a petal-like appearance, and her skirt has a frilly layer underneath it. Her arm protectors are extremely short, with dark yellow ribbons at the wrists. Her boots are short with yellow at the top and small dark yellow ribbons. In Tiara Mode, her white tiara is replaced by a golden crown that has a yellow star on it. Her white angel wing earrings are replaced by gold ribbon-shaped earrings with yellow hearts in the center. In Princess Mode, she wears a pale yellow dress over her uniform with a yellow and white-striped bow replacing her usual one. Her bangs and the strands of hair get slightly longer and her ponytail becomes wavy. The yellow ribbons on her arm warmers look wider. Her white tiara is replaced with the same crown as Tiara Mode and the two wings from it glow yellow. There is also a golden halo-like ring around her head. In addition to this, the toetips and heels of her boots become a lighter color. Personality Lily is a shy little girl with a big heart. She was first depicting as a crybaby, "crying over the slightest nudge". Though she had a few friends, she mostly kept to her own due to her shy and modest nature. When Emily and Kelsey saw what potential she had in art, they managed to draw a more passionate fire out of her. When their lives were put it danger, she does not care. Now that she's made a few friends, Lily has became more outgoing and passionate about being a member of Glitter Force, especially the superheroic elements. She is quite bubbly and sweet, and while she may appear as a crybaby, she is actually quite loyal,pure and strong when it comes to protecting her friends and making the right decision. Relationships Emily - Being a shy girl, Lily understands how Emily must feel being the new girl in class, and so does her best to make Emily feel welcome. She also shows genuine concern for Emily whenever she gets hurt. Kelsey - Despite how Kelsey always teases Lily about being a crybaby, the two seem to be good friends and are often seen together. Etymology Kise (黄瀬): Ki translates to "yellow" while Se translates to "river rapids". Yayoi (やよい): Yayoi is the traditional Japanese name for March, one of the twelve months in the lunar calendar. Her name was changed to Lily for the English dub Glitter Force. Lily is an English baby name that means lily flower; pure. The flower lily is a symbol of innocence; purity and beauty. History Becoming Glitter Peace Lily's modest nature got the best of her when she didn't win the poster competition and ripped her poster off the wall. She ran away and broke down crying, where she met Brute, who turned everything into a bad ending and turned Lily's poster into a Buffoon. Emily and Kelsey transformed, but they used too much power at the start of the fight and became too tired to continue. Lily gathered her courage and tried to protect her friends, when a beam of light hits her and she transforms into Glitter Peace. Glitter Peace Glitter Peace, known in Japan as Cure Peace (キュアピース Kyua Pīsu), is the Glitter Force alter ego of Lily. She transforms with the phrase "Glitter Force Makeover!". Her basic attack is Sparkle Lightning. She introduces herself as "Puppies and kittens, the power of love! I'm Glitter Peace!", which in Japan is "Sparkling, glittering, rock-paper-scissors! Cure Peace!" (ピカピカぴかりんじゃんけんポン！キュアピース！''Pikapika pikarin jankenpon! Kyua Pīsu!). Attacks * 'Sparkle Lightning' - The attack that Glitter Peace performs. It is first used in Episode 3. In the Japanese version, this attack is known as '''Peace Thunder' (ピースサンダー Pīsu Sandā). * Tiara Mode Torrent - The first group attack that appears in Episode 11. The girls need to be in Tiara Mode in order to perform this attack. In the Japanese version, this attack is known as Rainbow Healing (レインボーヒーリング Reinbō Hīringu). * Rainbow Burst - The second group attack that appears in Episode 23. The girls need to be in Princess Mode in order to perform this attack. Trivia * Lily's theme color is yellow. * Lily has two main voice actresses: Alex Cazares (English) and Hisako Kanemoto (Japanese). * For the English dub Glitter Force, Akane (Cure Sunny) and Yayoi (Cure Peace) are the only two who keep their original Cure names, as Glitter Sunny and Glitter Peace. * Glitter Peace is the only character to be startled of her own attack. Gallery * Lily Image Gallery References * http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Kise_Yayoi Category:Main Characters Category:Glitter Force Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Glitter Force Warriors